


Lord How, Make Me Feel It

by IBoatedHere



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBoatedHere/pseuds/IBoatedHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb is on his way to Ben’s tent. He’s planning on talking him into playing a game of cards, or at the very least a game of chess. War can be exhilarating and dangerous but it’s also dreadfully boring just waiting around to get killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord How, Make Me Feel It

Caleb is on his way to Ben’s tent. He’s planning on talking him into playing a game of cards, or at the very least a game of chess. War can be exhilarating and dangerous but it’s also dreadfully boring just waiting around to get killed. 

He’s reaching for the flap of his tent when the sound of a low moan stops him in his tracks. His hand falls back to his side as he tries to register exactly what he’s hearing and then it flies up to his mouth to hold in a laugh when he finally does. 

Major Benjamin Tallmadge has found a most pleasurable way to pass the time. 

He’s not expecting the wave of jealousy that hits him when it occurs to him that maybe he’s not alone. His fists clench as he leans in further to listen for a second voice but all he hears is Ben gasping and whimpering. If he didn’t know any better he’d think he was in pain. 

He really couldn’t be prouder. It’s about damn time something good happens to him. He’s never seen a man carry around more stress and tension. It’s good he’s finally found a way to relieve it. 

He’s content to leave him to it; maybe he’d tease him about it in the morning.

Then he hears his name. 

It’s quiet and breathy and half hidden between a whimper and a groan but it’s there. 

Caleb freezes. He thinks his heart stops and he can’t feel his feet or his hands until Ben moans again and snaps him back to life. 

He ducks around the side of the tent where he’s pitched into darkness. He’s also a lot closer to Ben here. He’s right beside him with only a thin sheet of canvas between them. Ben is breathing heavily and Caleb can hear the cot shifting beneath his weight in time with his hips. 

His imagination takes over. He imagines Ben’s coat is off and his waistcoat is unbuttoned. His shirt is rucked up to his chest and his trousers are open just enough for him to fit his hand in. He still has his boots on. He can’t afford himself the luxury of getting undressed further. Things happen fast in the army. He could be called upon at any time. 

The clothing and the rhythmic flexing of his hips has probably turned him into a sweaty and disheveled mess. His hair is undone and sticking to his forehead while his normally pale cheeks are flushed. Maybe his lips are raw and red from his teeth catching on them as he tries and fails to keep himself quiet. 

Caleb can’t just stand by anymore. He’s sweating despite the dipping temperature and his clothing feels tight and suffocating. The pressure between his legs is unbearable. 

He jams his hand beneath the waistband and strokes. It’s not ideal. He wishes he had a broader range of motion. He wants to be in the tent with Ben, pressing him down with his hips and holding Ben’s wrists above his head while he writhes beneath him. Or maybe he’d want Ben pressing him down. Their hands wrapped around each other while Ben stifles his moans against the skin of his neck. His thoughts and the sounds that Ben is still making on the other side of the tent makes it feel perfect. 

Caleb comes first with his mouth pressed to his shoulder to hold back his cry. 

He’s still trying to catch his breath with his hands on his knees and slumped over because he can’t lean against the tent for fear it would give out beneath his weight, when he hears Ben finish. He doesn’t know whether he’s impressed or annoyed with him. 

He touches the side of the tent with his fingertips before he leaves. 

Teasing Ben about how loud he is is simply out of the question. He’s certain he’d die of embarrassment if he knew that Caleb knew. He’d hang the noose and slip into it himself. 

Worse yet, he could stop completely. Ben would spend the rest of the war uptight and uncomfortable. Caleb would never hear those sounds again. That’s unacceptable. 

It doesn’t help that Caleb can’t stop thinking about it. He keeps staring at Ben’s hands and avoiding his eyes and he knows Ben is going to start questioning his odd behavior soon. 

He goes three days with the steady drum of arousal buzzing through him before he has to act.

He finds Ben alone and stretched out in front of the fire when Caleb approaches and tells him he needs to discuss a new way to get messages from Abe into Washington’s hands. He tells him their tents are private enough and sets them on a path into the woods. 

The lie is flimsy but Ben is a good soldier. He’s trusting. He follows his friends order and they’re at least a mile away from camp before Ben speaks up. 

“Caleb, if we go any further they’re going to think we’re deserting.”

Caleb turns fast and with his hand flat on Ben’s chest he presses him back into a tree.

“What’s wrong?” His eyes are scanning the tree line in the dim light and his hand is resting on the firearm at his side. 

“I heard you say my name.”

Ben’s eyes narrow and he shakes his head.

“The other night. You were….alone. Enjoying yourself.” Caleb’s eyebrows raise and the confusion on Ben’s face fades away as realization sets in.

“You heard me?”

Caleb’s tongue darts out to wet his lips. Ben’s eyes follow it.

“Yeah.” He leans in close so his breath is against the side of Ben’s neck. Ben’s chest begins to rise and fall rapidly beneath Caleb’s hand. “Wish I had heard more but I heard enough.” He rolls his hips into Ben and he shivers. 

“You stayed there?”

“I was right there. Right outside the tent. Right beside you. All I could think about was being in there with you. How’d you feel.” His hand trails down his chest. Ben’s already half hard and pressing into Caleb’s hip. “How much louder you’d be if I could touch you.” Caleb palms the front of Ben’s trousers and Ben’s hands move to Caleb’s waist, his hands shaking as they try to undo his pants but Caleb grabs both of his wrists in one hand. “No.”

“Then what do you want?” 

“I want you.” He pins his hands against the tree then slowly lets them go. “I want you safe and on a real, clean, bed. Completely naked and doing whatever you need to do to make those sounds you were making before. But right now I’ll settle of you right here being as loud and as filthy as you can be.” 

Caleb drops to his knees in front of him and Ben’s head rocks back against the tree. “Oh god.”

“That’s a start.” He wraps his hand around Ben. “What else ya got?” 

Ben is about to respond when Caleb takes him in his mouth and ends any coherent thought in his head. 

Caleb moves at a steady pace and Ben’s hips move with him. When he looks up at him he sees him biting his lip and pulls off.

“No one can hear you out here. I want to hear you.”

Ben maintains eye contact as he nods and rests his hand on the back of Caleb’s neck to guide him back into place. He only closes his eyes when Caleb swallows him deeper and he tightens his hands in the curls of Caleb’s hair. 

Caleb’s efforts are rewarded with moans and string of curse words that Caleb didn’t even know Ben knew. There are gasps and cries and Caleb’s name said back to back with God’s so quickly that they start to sound like one word. Every time Ben makes a new noise his confidence with the act grows. He takes Ben deeper and faster until he’s arching off the tree and Caleb can’t keep him pinned down.

“Caleb. Stop. I can’t.” His voice is wreaked and hoarse as he tries to warn him. Caleb just hums in response and that’s the end. 

He comes hot and hard and Caleb doesn’t stop until he’s sure he’s finished. He doesn’t let up until the moans subside and Ben is easing his head back, his fingers carding through his hair. 

Caleb looks up at him and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. “How was that?” 

Ben takes a big gulp of air then reaches down to haul Caleb to his feet by his collar. 

“Now it’s your turn.” 

Ben kisses him and chases the taste of himself on Caleb’s tongue with his own. He flips them so Caleb is against the tree then stumbles into him briefly, still trying to recover and stand on his own two feet. When he recovers he starts kissing a line down the side of Caleb’s neck. 

“Well I’m not about to argue.”

“You know that wasn’t the first time I thought about you.” 

Caleb’s eyes slip shut. 

“I think about you every time.”

Caleb isn’t going to last long.

“ I wish I had known you felt this way too. I would’ve acted first. I would’ve pulled you into my tent.”

Caleb squirms and tries to get some friction but Ben is quick to press against him, trapping him more securely to the tree. One of Ben’s hands runs down his side and impressively unfastens his pants. Caleb jumps when Ben’s warm hand closes around him but Ben isn’t letting him move. His right hand works him while his left cradles Caleb’s face. 

“You never hold still.” Ben observes absentmindedly. His tongue flicks against Caleb’s earlobe. “I’d keep you still. I’d press you down and take my time. You know how loud I am?” When Caleb doesn’t respond he stills his hand then chuckles low and dark when Caleb nods his head. Ben continues stroking him. “You’d be twice as loud.”

Caleb jerks his head free kisses Ben hard. Ben’s teeth catch on Caleb’s lips and Caleb can taste blood. He tears his mouth away from Ben’s and licks a stripe along the side of his neck. He tastes like sweat and dirt- they’ll both need to bathe after this and Caleb is caught by the image of Ben all wet and soapy. He’s so close. Ben twists his wrist on the way down and Caleb bites at his collar bone. 

The quick gasp he makes has Caleb coming into Ben’s hand. Ben runs a soothing hand against the side of his face as Caleb trembles through it. 

He slumps forward with his forehead resting against Ben’s shoulder. Ben wipes his hand against the tree. 

“Now, how was that?” 

Caleb leans back and laughs but it immediately dies off when Ben brings his hand to his mouth and licks the rest of it clean. 

“Oh god. I think you’ve killed me.” 

Ben smiles and kisses him softly. It’s so gentle and out of place with what they’ve just done. His hand rests against the middle of Caleb’s chest. 

“Your heart is still beating.”

Caleb smooths Ben’s hair off his face. He’s pretty sure Ben is the only reason he’s still alive. 

“Guess it’s a miracle then.” Caleb brushes his lips against Ben’s. They should be getting back but Caleb could wait out the war right here with Ben holding him against this tree. 

“We have to go. Before someone misses us.” 

Caleb leads the way back out of the woods with Ben following close behind. He can feel Ben’s fingertips brush against the sleeve of Caleb’s coat as they walk. When they can smell the smoke from the fires and the men talking and laughing Ben’s hand finally grasps Caleb’s elbow and he pulls him around to face him and kisses him. Caleb is breathless when Ben lets him go.

“Meet me there tomorrow. Same time.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Caleb watches Ben walk the rest of the way through the woods. When Ben steps out into the light of the camp Caleb starts moving again.


End file.
